A computing device can communicate with another computing device to receive a view of content from the other computing device. The content transferred from the other computing device can include can include a video stream or a remote desktop of the other computing device. When transmitting the content, the other computing device can transmit all of the content to the computing device. This may lead to wasted resources or wasted bandwidth for both the computing device and the other computing device.